Kingston Canadians
The Kingston Canadians were a junior team in the Ontario Hockey League from 1973 to 1988. The team played home games at the Kingston Memorial Centre in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. History The Kingston Canadians arrival in the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) for the 1973-74 OHL season, was a result of the Montreal Junior Canadiens switch to the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) in 1972. During the summer of 1972, the QMJHL had threatened a lawsuit against the OHA to force the Junior Canadiens to return to the Quebec-based league. To solve the problem, the OHA granted the Junior Canadiens franchise a "one-year suspension" of operations, while team ownership transferred the team and players into the QMJHL, renaming themselves the Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge in the process. The OHA then reactivated the suspended franchise after a one year hiatus, under new ownership and with new players, calling the team the Kingston Canadians. The new Kingston team was essentially an expansion franchise promoted from the OHA's Tier II league, that had only common name to share with the old Junior Canadiens. However, in some OHA histories (such as the annual Media Guide) the Kingston team is still shown as the legitimate successors of the Junior Canadiens' legacy. The Kingston Canadians used the same colours and uniforms as the NHL's Montreal Canadiens and Junior Canadiens. The Kingston logo replaced the "H" with the letter "K" for Kingston. Some sources show the name as "Kingston Canadiens", but the English "Canadians" is correct. The team played from 1973 to 1980 in the OHA, then from 1980 to 1988 in the OHL. The Kingston Canadians franchise was sold following the 1987-88 season, and the new owner renamed the team Kingston Raiders. The following season they were again sold and renamed Kingston Frontenacs. :Notable Events *In 1981 Kingston hosted the annual OHL All-Star game. The Emms division coached by Paul Gauthier beat the Leyden division coached by Terry Crisp 4 to 3. *In 1985-1986 season, Chris Clifford was the OHL first goalie to score a goal. *A 28 game losing streak in 1987-1988, the final season of the Canadians. *A brawl during pre-game skate before a game with the Toronto Marlboros, in which Kingston forward Mike Maurice skated into the Marlboro end of the ice to get one of the nets. From then on, the OHL enacted a policy of having on ice officials present before the visiting team is allowed on the ice. Coaches Jim Morrison coached the Canadians for almost half the team's tenure in the OHA & OHL. He was an NHL veteran defenceman of 704 games, as well as being a player coach with the AHL Baltimore Clippers. Four other Canadians coaches also played in the NHL. They are, Jack Bownass, Rod Graham, Fred O'Donnell & Jim Dorey. Jack Bownass was the recipient of the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHA Coach of the Year in 1973-1974. ;List of Coaches (Multiple years in parentheses) *'1973-1975' Jack Bownass (2) *'1975-1982' Jim Morrison (7) *'1982-1983' Rod Graham *'1983-1985' Rick Cornacchia (2) *'1985-1985' Jim Dorey (2) *'1985-1987' Fred O'Donnell (2) *'1987-1988' Jacques Temblay *'1988-1988' Jim Dorey (2) Players Award winners Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Scoring Champion. *'1983-84' Tim Salmon Max Kaminsky Trophy Most Outstanding Defenceman. *'1974-75' Mike O'Connell Jack Ferguson Award First overall draft pick. *'1985' Bryan Fogarty William Hanley Trophy Most Sportsmanlike OHL Player. *'1983-84' Kevin Conway Bobby Smith Trophy Scholastic player of the year. *'1985-86' Chris Clifford Retired numbers NONE. Four numbers have been "honoured" from the Kingston Canadians, although not retired and still in circulation. (#5 Mike O'Connell, #7 Tony McKegney, #10 Brad Rhiness, #14 Ken Linseman) NHL alumni In 2004 Paul Coffey became the only Kingston Canadian inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame to date. In 1977-1978 Paul was a late season addition from the North York Rangers. He played 8 regular reason games with the Canadians, and 5 playoffs games the same season. *Perry Anderson *Scott Arniel *Roger Belanger *Neil Belland *Phil Bourque *Gord Buynak *Jeff Chychrun *Chris Clifford *Paul Coffey *Mike Crombeen *Peter Dineen *Brian Dobbin *Peter Driscoll *Richie Dunn *Todd Elik *Bryan Fogarty *Mike Forbes *Alex Forsyth *Mike Gillis *Ron Handy *Greg Holst *Greg Hotham *Scott Howson *Tim Kerr *Marc Laforge *Ken Linseman *Darren Lowe *Tom McCarthy *Tony McKegney *Scott Metcalfe *Mike Moffat *Kirk Muller *Craig Muni *Bernie Nicholls *Mike O'Connell *Scott Pearson *Rob Plumb *Walt Poddubny *Paul Pooley *Herb Raglan *Moe Robinson *Howard Scruton *Steve Seftel *Steve Seguin *Mike Siltala *Dennis Smith *Mike Stothers *Mark Suzor *Jay Wells *Behn Wilson *Rik Wilson *Source Season-by-season results Regular season Playoffs *'1973-1974' Out of playoffs. *'1974-1975' Lost to Toronto Marlboros in quarter-finals 9 points to 7. *'1975-1976' Lost to Ottawa 67's in quarter-finals 9 points to 5. *'1976-1977' Defeated Sudbury Wolves in quarter-finals 9 points to 3. Lost to Ottawa 67's in semi-finals 9 points to 7. *'1977-1978' Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds in first round 6 points to 4. *'1978-1979' Defeated Ottawa 67's in first round 6 points to 2. Lost to Peterborough Petes in quarter-finals 9 points to 5. *'1979-1980' Lost to Sudbury Wolves in first round 3 games to 0. *'1980-1981' Defeated Ottawa 67's in division semi-finals 9 points to 5. Lost to S.S. Marie Greyhounds in division finals 9 points to 5. *'1981-1982' Lost to Peterborough Petes in first round 6 points to 2. *'1982-1983' Out of playoffs. *'1983-1984' Out of playoffs. *'1984-1985' Out of playoffs. *'1985-1986' Defeated Oshawa Generals in first round 8 points to 4. Finished 3rd place in round-robin versus Peterborough Petes and Belleville Bulls, and are eliminated. *'1986-1987' Defeated Belleville Bulls in first round 4 games to 2. Lost to Oshawa Generals in quarter-finals 4 games to 2. *'1987-1988' Out of playoffs. Kingston Memorial Centre The home arena of the Canadians was the Kingston Memorial Centre with a seating capacity 3,079 seated, and 3,300 including standing room. Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team